Chikara no Yume
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: ...gracias abuela, por este regalo tan maravilloso… Reviews, por favor!


_Aclaraciones:_

_Ni Guerreras Mágicas (Magic Knight Rayearth) ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen (ya quisiera!!!) todos son creaciones de las chicas Clamp (Arigato!)_

_Que creen que pudo haber pasado después de algunos añitos, en la vida de nuestras queridas Guerreras?, pues este pequeño fic trata de eso precisamente._

_Que lo disfruten._

* * *

_Quiero convertirme en el dueño de ese templo que es tu cuerpo,  
Quiero verme en el verde de tu mirada,  
Quiero ser tu esclavo para que me ames hasta la eternidad,  
Quiero compartir mis sueños con los tuyos hasta hacerlos uno solo,  
Quero ser por el que harías hasta lo imposible  
Quiero saber que no vivirías sin mí  
como yo no concibo la vida sin ti…  
Al que amas con locura, el nombre que tus labios suplican  
Ese quiero ser._

* * *

**Chikara no Yume**

**(El poder de un sueño)**

* * *

Sentía mi cuerpo más pesado que nunca, la gran carga en mi espalda apenas y me permitía respirar. Corría y corría, pero no lograba alcanzar esa luz que podía distinguir al fondo de aquel oscuro pasillo por el que corría, quería escapar pero es que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud de que era de lo que tenía, quería escapar. 

Maldición – proferí al sentir el suelo bajo mis rodillas, había caído, supuse que había tropezado con algo, aunque en realidad no me di cuenta de cuando paso ni con que fue con lo que tropecé – sentí el correr de algo caliente por mis rodillas, la poca luz que había me permitió ver que era mi sangre – estoy sangrando! – exclame con alarma, miré mis rodillas y de una gran cortada era de donde brotaba todo esa sangre. Me asuste al sentirme acechada, al sentir que "aquello" de lo que huía me había dado alcance.

Trate de ponerme de pie, pero el dolor producido por la herida me hizo tambalear, mis codos y mis rodillas probaron el frió y duro suelo en el cual por segunda ocasión me hallé – rayos! – mascullé entre dientes. El dolor de mi rodilla se hacía cada vez más intenso – debo… - la sensación de no estar sola me alarmó. No sabía si "aquello" era bueno o malo, solo sabía que debía salir de ese lugar como fuera – vamos fuerzas, no me fallen – me alenté a mi misma.

¿Estás bien? – escuche un murmullo sobre mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos la primera impresión fue de que aquello de lo que huía me iba a atacar, pero cuando al fin mi cerebro analizó los murmullos, me encontré con que era una voz. Una voz que no solamente no sonaba amenazadora sino completamente protectora. Levante la vista para ver a mi acompañante pero una luz detrás de esa persona me impidió ver con claridad su rostro, y por lo que pude deducir era un hombre, tras el habían más personas, dos chicas, según me pareció.

Trataba de enfocar bien la vista, cuando una mano quedo frente a mis narices, estaba ahí tendida en mi ayuda, esperando que la tomara. Levante la mano temblorosa y cubierta de mi sangre, con el objetivo de sujetarme. Pero no pude, las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar mi cuerpo – no me dejes – pronuncié con el último hilo de vos que me quedaba – por favor…

Antes de perder el conocimiento pude sentir unas manos ásperas sujetar la mía, seguramente eran de un hombre, pues con solo tocar mi mano pude sentir la fuerza en ellas. Ya no supe más, me había desmayado y la imagen borrosa de mi salvador comenzaba a marchitarse en mi memoria.

--------

Grite al momento de despertarme, que grite no lo sé con exactitud, pero fue un nombre o al menos esa era la sensación que me quedo, llamaba a alguien en mis sueños, estoy segura, pero a quién…

Me levanté con pesadumbre de la cama, y como mecanizada me dispuse a realizar mis primeras tareas del día. Ponerme la bata, ir hacia mi armario, escoger alguna prenda decente y llevarla hasta el cuarto de baño, prepararme el baño y tomar una refrescante ducha. Mi frente aún estaba helada, supuse que mi cuerpo resentía aquel sueño al que aún trataba de encontrarle explicación.

Abrí la llave de la regadera y los pequeños golpes del agua me relajaron un poco, sin embargo aquella voz llegó a mi mente de nuevo – _¿Estás bien?_ – La espuma del shampoo en mi cabello recorrió su camino hasta el filtro en el suelo – quién eres… - abrí los ojos; y como una visión, un rostro llegó a mi memoria. Un muchacho apuesto con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, me sonreía. Me encontraba en algún lugar que se como describirlo.

Dejé caer el jabón pues parecía tan real que me sonrojé al pensar que lo tenía frente a mí; pero tan rápido paso, que con el primer parpadeó me encontré de nuevo bajo la regadera con el ruido el agua cayendo y mojando mi cuerpo.

* * *

_Han pasado ya, casi 5 años desde mí llegada a este mundo…_ - caminaba sobre la banqueta de una muy transitada calle. A paso lento se acercó hasta una lata en el suelo, durante largo rato la observó y con una fuerte patada la lanzó hasta el basurero del otro lado de la calle, nadie se percató de ello, lo había hecho tan rápido que siquiera se vio cuando lo hizo – _en este mundo so…y diferente…_ - se detuvo frente a una enorme casona, se veía algo vieja según él. 

Toco el timbre, al tiempo que suspiró larga y pesadamente. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados escuchando el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, los pasos de una persona al acercarse. Y cuando estos dejaron de escucharse, supuso que era por que ya habían llegado hacia él, esos cortos segundos se preparó para lo que fuera a suceder.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, dejando ver el hermoso ámbar de sus pupilas, su piel ligeramente bronceada hacia un extraño pero exquisito contraste con el color de su cabello. Con mirada y semblante aparentemente relajado observó largo rato a la jovencita que permanecía detrás de la enorme reja, mirándole de una manera analítica.

Rubia de largos cabellos ensortijados que enmarcaban graciosamente su fino rostro, parecía un ángel de aquellos que eran mencionados en los libros de literatura y mitología. Su piel parecía estar hecho del más fino terciopelo con un color levemente sonrosado en las mejillas. Sus ojos medianos dejaban admirar ese par de esmeraldas transparentes. Y sus labios delgados y delicadamente delineados por el labial en ellos incitaban a ser profanados. Con una leve sacudida volvió a poner los pies en la tierra y observo con mediana atención la complexión de la chica. Tenía un porte de total seriedad y completa serenidad. En esos pequeños detalles estaba comenzando a centrar toda su atención cuando la joven se movió. No parecía tener más de unos 20 años, pero quizá podría equivocarse – Konichiwa – pronunció con voz ronca y galante.

La joven asintió a manera de saludo, luego de esto volvió a su postura de seriedad – dígame, en que puedo ayudarle – el tono dulce de su voz no oculto en nada su curiosidad.

¿Es esta la residencia Hououji? – de nuevo aquel tono de seducción en su voz; no dejaba de mirar con insistencia las facciones de aquella joven.

Hai – aunque aparentaba mantenerse en control, la verdad era que esa insistente forma de mirarle, de aquel muchacho la estaba poniendo nerviosa – que desea…

Ladeo la cabeza cuando la joven miró hacia su hombro casi por instinto, es que el parecido era impresionante, pero claro, esa hermosa jovencita tenia el cabello completamente ensortijado – he venido a preguntar donde se encuentra la tumba de Fuu – un nudo en su garganta le hizo cortar el nombre completo de la persona.

Ne? – lo miró confundida la jovencita – la tumba de Fuu – arrugó la frente.

Si – asintió sintiéndose recuperado – si estoy bien ella debió ser tu bisabuela…

Ie – negó de igual manera con la cabeza – mi abuela – afirmó.

Vaya! – exclamó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Pero podrías decirme¿quién eres? – dio un paso adelante. Desde que llegó a la entrada había permanecido a una distancia considerable de la reja, le gustaba tomar sus precauciones y una de ellas en ese momento era permanecer considerablemente lejos de un extraño.

Mi nombre es…

* * *

Hace tiempo… 

Una hermosa pelirroja miraba con nostalgia las estrellas, desde su ventana. Un hombre de cabellera negra la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura – en que piensas...? – susurró en el oído de esta.

En una de mis amigas… - suspiró con pesadez – espero que se encuentre bien…

No deberías preocuparte demasiado, recuerda que debes tratar de estar relajada – con dulzura deposito un beso en el cuello de la mujer, quién rió entre dientes por el cosquilleo que le provocó.

Lo sé – acarició las manos del hombre – pero no puedo evitarlo, me conoces bien.

Ella estará bien, pero si tanto te preocupa puedes llamarle a la "empresaria" – la pelirroja parpadeó con sorpresa.

Como sabes que estoy así por ella – se soltó del abrazo para mirar los ojos de su compañero, quién sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su mujer.

Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y puedo sentir lo que tú, con solo tocarte – esas palabras provocaron que la pelirroja bajará la cabeza de la pena – ella estará bien, es fuerte y sensata.

Pero me siento mal por ella, mientras yo soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado, ella… - apoyó su frente en el pecho del pelinegro.

Con suavidad la envolvió en un abrazó y la mantuvo tan cerca como pudo de el – es feliz, a su manera, pero lo es… - pudo sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblar entre sus brazos.

Ella esta haciendo su vida, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que si un día…

Con el dedo índice selló los labios de su amada – tranquila, si eso sucede ambos lo manejaran como debe ser.

Tu crees? – rodeo la cintura de su compañero.

Tu la conoces mejor que yo, tú ¿que crees? – ella le dio un fugaz beso.

Creo que tienes razón – sonrió con más tranquilidad.

Ahora ven, debes descansar – la soltó y jaló con suavidad hasta la cama. La pelirroja caminaba con lentitud mientras acariciaba con ternura su vientre, faltaban unos cuantos meses para el nacimiento de su primer hijo. Sonrió satisfecha al mirar los ojos azules del hombre que le sostenía la mano.

Solo deseo, querida amiga, que algún día seas tan dichosa como yo…

* * *

Así que tú eres su bisnieto… - la joven rubia lo miraba aún con desconfianza. Pero él ni siquiera se percató de aquello, pues miraba con encanto cada rincón de aquella casa. 

Si –volvió la mirada hacia una foto que se antojaba un tanto vieja, se acercó a ella, y la tomó. La joven se exalto por un instante y estaba a punto de salir a la defensiva, cuando la inmensa tristeza en los ojos del joven la detuvo – y… mi bisabuelo la amo… tanto…

Si…? – la nostalgia y dolor en su voz la intrigó – y dime – lo invitó a tomar el asiento – ¿como es que estas aquí?.

Bueno, cuando mi bisabuelo murió prometí buscar a tu abuela para entregarle algo que le pertenecía… - bajó la mirada, durante mucho tiempo no pensó volver a sentirse de esa forma – pero creo que llegue tarde… _muy tarde_.

Ya veo – sirvió té – sin querer se coordinaron para tomar la taza en la mesa, ella tenía la intención de servirle el té, pero al parecer el tenía la intención de servirse por sí solo – _que descortés! Que no me deje atenderle bien, es…_ - con la mirada él se disculpó.

Por favor – señalo la taza al ver la expresión de la joven – eres tan amable de servirme?.

Gomen… - continuó sirviendo – _después de todo creo que me estoy apresurando… a juzgarle_ – miró de reojo la cabellera del muchacho, sin duda era peculiar, no mucha gente tenía ese color de cabello – y dime es natural? – señalo la cabellera al tiempo que extendía la mano con la taza de té.

Con una extraña sonrisa, entre un tanto despreocupada y traviesa, asintió y tomó la taza – ¿vives sola en esta casa?

Aunque a ella la pregunta le sonó entrometida y falta de educación, la sinceridad e inocencia en el tono del muchacho la hizo responder del mismo modo – si, mis padres casi siempre están de viaje y mi hermano menor en el internado.

Vaya! – la joven lo miró con una enorme sonrisa – y solo son ustedes cuatro? – de nuevo aquel tono.

No – bebió un poco de té – tengo otro hermano, pero él esta casado – dejó la taza en la mesa. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello.

Ese gesto era idéntico al de ella, por unos cuantos segundos le pareció volver a verla tan viva y hermosa como tiempo atrás… - _Fuu_.

Estás bien? – pregunto con desconfianza.

Hasta en eso se parecen… - susurró para sí – lo siento, disculpa mi torpeza, pero eres la segunda mujer más hermosa que he visto – soltó sin pensar. La joven pasó por todas las tonalidades posibles del rojo, hasta permanecer en el más vivo y todo gracias a ese comentario – _incluso en eso_.

Me… habías… dicho que, que le prometiste a tu… - habló torpemente, no estaba acostumbrada a esos halagos.

Aun con la descarada sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, completo la oración – a mi bisabuelo que le entregaría esto a tu abuela – del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una pequeña caja con un singular listón en tono verde.

La rubia la admiró con verdadero encanto, se preguntaba que podría ser tan valioso para que un bisnieto hiciera un largo viaje – puedo ver… - extendió la palma de la mano.

--------------- Flash Back ---------------

Ese es tu nombre – parpadeó con rapidez al escuchar el nombre del joven. El tan solo asintió.

Y puedes decirme porque buscas la tumba de mi abuela… - ahora sujetaba el seguro de la reja.

Bueno es una larga historia… - rió con nerviosismo. La mirada de la joven, sus gestos, incluso esa desconfianza eran tan similares a los de ella.

No importa, tengo mucho tiempo… - sonrió con gentileza.

Bueno vengo de parte de mi bisabuelo a devolverle algo a tu abuela… - una sombra de tristeza le robó el brillo a sus ojos.

Devolverle algo a mi abuela… - la joven pareció interesada en la historia – sería una descortesía de mi parte dejarte en la reja, tan solo por desconfianza¿no es así? – sonrió dulcemente.

Supongo – sorprendido observó como la reja se abrió de par en par, y a la joven indicándole que pasará. Con un ligero hilo de temor en él, cruzó las grandes columnas y una vez dentro la joven cerró y dándole alcance le pidió que continuaran caminando.

Y bien cuéntame la historia resumida, onegai – se sonrió mientras caminaba unos par de pasos delante del extraño joven.

Bueno… verás…

--------------- End's Flash Back ---------------

Es hermoso – con la pequeña caja abierta sobre la mesa, admiraba la hermosa sortija, que sostenía entre sus delicados dedos – dices que era de mi abuela… - el brillo de la sortija contra la luz iluminó su mirada.

Así es – quedó corto al responder pues estaba más que encantado con la joven.

Debió amarlo mucho – aún contemplaba el anillo – yo solo regalaría algo tan hermoso a quién lo merezca.

Estoy seguro de eso… - la joven dejó de observar el anillo, para dirigirse al muchacho con notable sorpresa.

¿Como dices? – Preguntó sinceramente confundida – Hablaste como si me conocieras de toda la vida…

Lo siento, es que eso me parece… - con una nerviosa risa, trató de restarle importancia al comentario.

Ya veo – deposito de nuevo en la caja la sortija – ten, es tuya…

No puedo, debo entregárselo a tu abuela… - de nuevo ese tono de melancolía.

La joven admiró por primera vez sin juzgar, las facciones de aquel extraño muchacho. Esa mirada, esos ojos – _Esos ojos…_ - estiró la mano para entregarle la caja – no nos hemos visto antes? – él negó – pero…

Disculpa haberte molestado, seguramente tenías algo importante que hacer… - se paro determinado a salir de ese lugar.

Ie, no es molestia… demo… - sujetó el brazo del joven al ver que este tenía firmes intenciones de salir – viniste hasta Japón solo para ver a mi abuela, es justo que te lleve con ella – lo soltó.

Lo harás…? – la rubia asintió – te lo agradezco – dio un paso adelante, su primera reacción era abrazar a la joven, pero se detuvo en el acto, que pensaría auqella amable chica si él hiciera algo tan imprudente, apenas se acaban de conocer - _tonto_.

Si… espérame unos minutos por favor… - aún aturdida por la reacción del joven, le dio la espalda a éste, para ir en busca de sus cosas.

Ahora que la veía mejor era como ver a la rubia que fuera dueña de su corazón, en persona, el mismo color de piel, de ojos, de cabello, la misma dulce voz – _es como si fuera tu copia, incluso es igual de desconfiada que tu…_ - parpadeó – pero,… oye! – llamó pero no hubo respuesta – aún no se como se llama – se dio la vuelta. Le preguntaría cuando volviera. Se acomodó en el sofá.

Mi nombre es Megumi – habló detrás de él, quién se levantó por el susto – gomen por darte ese susto, Takeshi Megumi – sonrió – y disculpa por la descortesía, olvide mis modales.

Mucho gusto Takeshi Megumi – extendió la mano – y no te preocupes, yo suelo olvidarlos mucho más seguido. Ambos rieron.

* * *

Estás seguro, de querer hacer esto… - el mago a considerable distancia del aludido permanecía a la expectativa, tratando de persuadir al espadachín de cometer una locura. 

--------

Pude escuchar las palabras de Clef, pero era como si me encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él. Tan solo podía mantener en mi mente la imagen de una hermosa niña, que conocí hace algún tiempo. Mi corazón latía emocionado cada que pensaba en ella. Ella, era tan hermosa, no podía evitarlo, tenía que intentar lo que fuera para poder estar a su lado. Un murmullo provocó que la imagen nítida, clara y tan vivía de mi amada comenzara a nublarse, como si poco a poco la olvidase mi mente. De nuevo aquel murmullo. Solo hasta que sentía unas manos sobre mis hombros desperté del trance donde me encontré sumido por un largo rato. Vi con tristeza los ojos de mi, ahora, maestro también vi cuando negó con la cabeza, suspiré profundo y creo que entendió que por el momento era todo.

Dijo algo que no quise entender, creo que era porque me estaba llamando la atención, recuerdo vagamente que dijo algo sobre que debía volverme fuerte si quería cumplir mis deseos. Con notable hastío me despedí de él.

Mi gran amigo se había marchado hace algún tiempo – a un lugar mejor… - eso es lo que siempre decíamos en el castillo creo que así era menos doloroso, y la verdad es que así era, seguramente él ahora sería inmensamente feliz, seguramente él estaría disfrutando de toda la paz y tranquilidad que ahora mismo, en ese instante, me era negado.

Si, admito que no he puesto mi gran esfuerzo por que de ser así, entonces ya debería estar junto mi mitad, junto a mi alma gemela, como alguna vez le escuche decir a mi amigo, no es así?

Existen días en los que quisiera no ver el amanecer, días en los que creo que sería mejor no respirar, para ya no atormentar a mi pobre mente y, un necio y maltrecho corazón, con tu recuerdo.

Parpadeo sorprendido de no saber donde me encuentro, miró a mi alrededor y nada en ese lugar me es familiar… dudo por segundos en llamar a mi maestro pero no quiero que piense que no soy capaz de resolver mis problemas yo mismo, por insignificantes que sean. Vuelvo a suspirar esta vez de resignación y total conformismo conmigo mismo, que tan malo es dar un paseo por lugares que no conozco – la verdad es que no quiero aceptar que no se el camino – de nuevo suspiro resignado, pero sigo caminando.

Esta es la clase de angustia y desesperación que sintió Latens? – durante largas noches me hago esta misma pregunta, y jamás logró encontrar una respuesta realmente convincente para mi tranquilidad. Si tan solo el tampoco se hubiese marchado, aún con sus vagas conversaciones y sus cortas pero muy cortas palabras me desahogaba un tanto de todo las malas emociones que contenía a diario. Desafortunadamente el fue el primero en irse.

Ahora si que me sentía solo, no es que no apreciara la compañía de Clef o que Caldina no me entretuviera con su cómica, pero tierna, faceta de madre abnegada. No es que me desagradarán los largos ratos en compañía Ráfaga tratando de contener sus ganas de ahorcar a su bella esposa. Ni muchos menos la sincera compañía de Presea, siempre preocupada de cómo sacarme canas con sus bromas.

Me sonreí traviesamente al recordar todos esos momentos, se que los extrañaría el día que los tuviera lejos, pero estoy seguro de que para mi salud y mi alma era mejor aquel lugar donde algún día prometí llegar.

Observó de nuevo con detenimiento el lugar donde me encuentro, definitivamente este lugar si me es familiar. Sin saber como, de nuevo retome mi camino. Sin darle mucha importancia decidí dirigirme a mi alcoba para refrescarme un poco bajo el agua fría de la regadera – Después de todo mañana será otro día…

* * *

Salimos de mi casa y comenzamos a caminar, cuando una larga cabellera azabache se dejó ver a unos cuantos pasos de los dos. 

Me-chan – me llamó una amiga desde la infancia, venía acompañada de su hermano.

Chijiro-san, Kenji-san – saludé. El joven a mi lado se sorprendió por algo supongo, pues su reacción fue como la de ver a amigos de antaño. Y aunque me miró con ojos de sorpresa, yo preferí no hacer ningún comentario.

Mi amiga se acercó tan fresca y divertida como solía serlo siempre, mientras su hermano la perseguía de la misma forma desde que les conozco. Chijiro-san se abalanzó sobre mí y tardó poco para que su hermano la jalara pues decidió que era demasiada efusividad para el momento.

Gomen, Megumi-chan – hizo una leve reverencia, mientras mi amiga un puchero.

No se por que mi corazón se sintió con extrema calma, creo que los tres notaron que durante algún tiempo no pronuncie palabra alguna – ne? – quise notarme natural e indiferente, pero creo que solo confirme las negras sospechas de Chijiro-san. Ella siempre solía hacerme broma por cuanto chico me llamaba la atención y definitivamente este lindo extraño era demasiado enigmático como para no prestarle mi atención.

Ne, Me-chan – llamó – ese chico – señalo con el índice – ¿quién es? - Pronunció al momento en el que su hermano la reprendía por señalar a la gente.

Es de mala educación – le oí decir a Kenji-san. Sonreí. E iba a responder cuando él mismo con una leve reverencia se presento.

Mi nombre es Paris – sonrió tan encantadoramente que me sorprendí sonrojándome cuando el me miró de reojo – soy una visita inesperada – agregó. Mis dos amigos se miraron entre sí. Y es por que no acostumbro a tener ese tipo de visitas. No suelo salir a la primera con un extraño, seguramente ellos sabían que esa era la primera vez que ese muchacho y yo nos veíamos. Y no es para menos si los conozco desde que tengo memoria – vine a hacer una entrega especial – finalizó.

¿Eres mensajero? – mi pobre amiga levantó ambas cejas, mientras su hermano se golpeó levemente la frente.

No – negó con divertido encanto. Esa escena me pareció haberla vivido antes.

Megumi-chan – llamó a mi persona Kenji-san – ¿a donde van? – como siempre cuidándome.

Al cementerio – sonreí.

¿Y como eso? – indagó mi amiga. Mientras su mirada analizadora escaneaba de pies a cabeza al muchacho a mi lado.

Es una larga historia – agregué – si nos disculpan, hay algo que debemos hacer – sonreí al ver el rostro confundido de lo hermanos.

Esta bien Megumi-chan – jaló con fuerza el brazo de mi infantil amiga, al ver que ella no entendía mis palabras – cuídate, nos vemos más tarde – asentí.

¡¡ME-CHAN!! – Escuche gritar a lo lejos a mi amiga – Ken dice que hará tu postre favorito, no llegues tarde.

Una risa tímida salió de mis labios, desde que mi hermano menor había entrado al internado, Chijiro-san me invitaba a cenar con ellos todos los días sin excepción, no le gustaba que me encontrase sola en la enorme casa. Ella siempre se preocupaba por mí. Y Kenji-san se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor "sobreprotector"

Son muy atentos contigo – le escuche decir, mientras iba a mi lado – te quieren mucho.

Si… - suspiré – ellos son mi familia, también los quiero – detuve mi paso, él me observó como queriendo adivinar mis pensamientos. ¿Por que le hable con tanta confianza?, yo misma quede pasmada al notar la familiaridad con la que trataba a ese extraño.

¿Ocurre algo malo? – pareció preocuparse. Su mirada era calida, porque un extraño me hacía sentir tan desorientada, tan … - estas bien?

Eh! – Reaccione de pronto – si – mentí – continuemos.

Luego de un rato de estar caminando se volteó a verme – ¿Queda cerca? – me miró con inocencia.

Aja.

Y dime extraño – de nuevo aquella natural forma de tratarle se hizo presente – ¿que haces¿A que te dedicas?

Sonrió de una manera que no puedo describir con palabras, pero me cautivo como ningún otro hombre había logrado hacerlo – pues, yo soy…

* * *

Podrías morir si lo intentas con ese nivel de poder… - vociferó el gran mago de Céfiro. 

No me importa – dije en el mismo tono.

Pero si apenas puedes sentir su presencia! – grito de nuevo.

Y que! – golpee la ventana – he esperado mucho, demasiado!

No has pensado que ella podría estar débil! – nunca debió pronunciar esas palabras, solo logró aumentar mi angustia, pero al menos logro apaciguar mis ganas de irme en ese instante. Bajé la cabeza.

Si ella se encuentra débil, usar tanto poder, tanta magia, podría matarla – habló con serenidad.

Si he esperado tanto, unos días más no serán mucho – intenté sonreír.

El miró con infinita comprensión. Me dirigí a la salida y camine largo rato por el bosque.

--------

No puedo sentirla – apreté los puños con fuerza – mientras mis ojos aprisionaban las lágrimas que querían fugarse.

Tranquilízate – dijo casi suplicante mi "maestro" – debes tener paciencia.

No! – exclamé con furia, es que no lo entendía? – algo esta mal, no puedo sentir su presencia. No puedo sentir su… - mis ojos miraban hacia la nada mientras el pasto bajo mi rostro se mecía con el viento.

La mano de Clef se puso sobre mi hombro, parecía un gesto cualquiera, pero para mi significo que entendía un poco mi angustia, por que para ellos había sido fácil? – _Tonto_ – su voz hizo eco en mi cabeza – _ellos tenían algo que yo no… magia_ – me dije a mi mismo.

Levanté la cara cansada de tanto intentarlo, al principio, después de haber aprendido magia y luego de que logré controlarla, y volverme poderoso; fue fácil sentirla, al grado de que podía sentirla a mi lado, ahí junto a mí, incluso llegue a sentir su aliento o fue tan solo mi imaginación?

Clef me miró con ojos cansados y casi suplicante me pidió descanso. Era verdad ambos necesitamos un día por lo menos de descanso… pero como podía hacer eso si me faltaba tan poco para reunirme con ella… como?

Un largo tiempo permanecí de esa manera, sin poder sentirla, quizá ella no deseaba verme, quizá había hecho su vida y yo me había vuelto tan solo un dulce recuerdo en su memoria. Podría ser esa la razón de ya no sentir su aura.

_Solo el deseo de las dos personas, por querer reunirse es capaz de abrir un portal_ – la voz de Clef se gravó como tatuaje en mi mente.

Solo el deseo de las dos personas… - tal vez tú ya no deseas verme. Tal vez ya no me amas. En eso pensaba cuando intentaba concentrarme en tu sonrisa, en tu imagen – tal vez tu amor ya no es para mí – al fin las lágrimas lograron escapar de su prisión.

* * *

Llegamos – le dije. En su rostro una expresión de total incertidumbre y tristeza, hizo a mi corazón darse un vuelco, jamás había visto tal expresión de dolor en un rostro. Me preguntaba como es que él era capaz de sentirse así, pero no quise importunar. Seguramente estar ahí le traía recuerdos a la mente, tal vez su bisabuelo había sufrido mucho por ese amor. Y el sentía empatía por aquel sentimiento. 

Un hombre de canas y corpulento nos abrió, me adelanté a él, quería indicarle el camino yo misma, quería abrirle paso con mi presencia. No sabía por que, pero eso es lo que quería para él, para un extraño – _que tonto suena_.

¿Hace mucho que murió? – Pregunto de pronto – le miré un tanto confundida y otro poco melancólica.

Hace como… 21 años – hice memoria.

¿Nunca la conociste? – se plantó frente a mí. La sorpresa que me provocó me hizo tambalear y casi caigo de no ser por que él me sujeto con firmeza. Negué con la cabeza – lo siento – noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Como un hombre como él, es decir con esa facha de galán se sonrojaba – no importa.

Mi abuela – hable pausadamente – murió unos cuantos mese antes de que yo naciera.

El tan solo escuchaba. Tocó mi hombro y una sensación que solo puedo describir como una leve descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo – eh – permanecí mirando sus ojos por largo tiempo, no se cuanto, pero fue mucho. De nuevo sentí como mis mejillas se encendían. Baje el rostro para que el no lo notará. Y creo que eso provocó que me suelte.

¿Me enseñas? – habló lacónico.

Hai – le sonreí por educación, pues mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse fatigado. El estar con él me provocaba sentimientos poco comunes.

Dime Megumi – habló poco antes de llegar a la tumba de mi abuela – tu sabes si ella fue feliz?

Mi abuela – parpadee – supongo que si – me atreví a responder – la verdad no la conocí no podría afirmarte algo sobre ella, además sería como faltar a su memoria mentirte.

El me miraba fijamente, prestando atención a cada una de mis palabras – ya veo… - suspiró.

Pero si amo tanto a tu bisabuelo, como el a ella… – me acerque a él tanto que pude sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro - … solo tú podrías decírmelo.

Con claridad vi como sus ojos se abrían de la sorpresa. Y sin esperar más interrupciones lo conduje hacia la tumba de mi abuela – Fuu Hououji.

En su tumba, tallada, había una frase que ningún integrante de la familia había podido comprender.

_En este mundo fui inmensamente feliz. Pero solo Dios y mis queridas amigas, saben que mi corazón se quedó en ese mundo de fantasía llamado Céfiro._

--------

Me puse de rodillas mientras ella leía con voz pausada y tranquila aquella frase en la lápida, su lápida - _En este mundo fui inmensamente feliz. Pero solo Dios y mis queridas amigas, saben que mi corazón se quedó en ese mundo de fantasía llamado Céfiro_ – después de todo nunca nos olvidaste – _nunca me olvidaste…_ - gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Tanto anhele poder verte estar junto a ti, pero llegue tarde – muy tarde…

--------------- Flash Back ---------------

¿Estás listo? – pronunció con cansancio el gran mago de Céfiro.

Lo estoy – respondió prácticamente en un grito el joven espadachín.

Recuerda! Cuando sientas su presencia, trata de llamarle – levantó su báculo y lo ondeo levemente provocando una brisa.

Llamarle…

--------

Megumi - una mujer de larga cabellera castaña, ondulada, llamaba desde el piso de abajo. A la vez que tendía la mesa.

Oga-sama, bajo en un momento – respondió desde las escaleras, de manera mesurada. Era una joven muy propia y educada.

One-sama – llamó un pequeño tirando de sus ropas – me darás de tu postre? – la joven asintió y deposito un dulce beso sobre la frente del pequeño.

Ahora ve – ordenó amorosamente – lávate las manos y siéntate a la mesa, bajaré en un segundo – el pequeño sonrió satisfecho y bajo apresuradamente los escalones.

Comenzó su camino hacia la habitación, cuando un leve mareo la hizo tambalearse. Se apoyó en el barandal del pasillo y aspiró profundamente, exhaló lento. Retomó su camino, pero la vista se le nubló por fracciones de segundo para después recobrar su claridad únicamente para ver como todo el pasillo comenzaba a dar vueltas, el piso se volvió techo y viceversa, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, se aceleraba con cada pensamiento de llegar hasta su habitación. Las rodillas flaquearon y poco a poco se dejó caer, aún sostenido del barandal quiso girar para llegar hasta sus padres, pero el cuerpo se le comenzaba a entumir. Se apoyo con las manos sobre el piso, pero eso no ayudo en nada; las piernas ya no le respondían, y con cada segundo que pasaba la angustia se apoderaba más de ella. Todo parecía empeorar con cada respiración que hacía.

Aún consiente, prácticamente se arrastro hacia las escaleras pero sus fuerzas y conciencia fallaron en ese momento, justo cuando su pequeño hermano asomaba la cabeza para cerciorarse de que su hermana no le había mentido y ya estaba bajando. No pudo escuchar el grito de su pequeño hermano, pero si pudo escuchar una voz que llamaba desde lo más profundo de su mente… pero no decía su nombre – _Fuu_…

One-sama! – grito el pequeño al ver a su hermana sobre la alfombra.

--------

_Fuu_ – se concentro en aquel nombre, lo repitió tantas veces en su mente, que le parecieron insuficientes – Fuu…

Su cuerpo se elevó por los aires, entre un gran remolino que arrasaba con las pequeñas hojas de los árboles aledaños. Al fin su más grande sueño se haría realidad, al fin podría decirle cuanto la había extrañado, al fin…

Espera un poco más Fuu… - cerró con fuerza los ojos, dolía – ya estoy en camino…

--------

_Ferio…_ - pronunció una voz dentro de la cabeza de una hermosa jovencita, quién era traslada en camilla hasta la sala de emergencias del hospital central de la cuidad de Tokio. Los médicos se miraron entre sí, este caso era hasta donde sabían: extraño. Los estudios preliminares parecían diagnosticar fatiga crónica, pero repentinamente sus signos vitales comenzaron a decaer. Por esa razón se hallaba ahora entrando a la sala.

--------

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh – su cuerpo había resultado herido por la gran cantidad de magia que habían utilizado para transportarlo. La camisa que llevaba puesta estaba completamente rasgada, su cabello revuelto hasta la punta. Sus brazos presentaban rasguños, moretones y quemaduras – me pregunto si esto es normal – se levantó un pedazo de camisa del hombro, el gesto de dolor no se hizo esperar.

Las fuerzas le faltaban, se incorporó como pudo e intentó buscar ayuda, pero parecía encontrase completamente solo, en un lugar donde solo veía escaleras; que claramente solo tenían dos caminos hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Decidió subir un par de escaleras y se topó con una especie de puerta metálica con una perilla un tanto extraña. La empujo pero no sucedió nada, la jaló tampoco. Las heridas comenzaban a molestar, el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. El dolor caló su huesos. Cuando al fin pudo abrir la puerta su cuerpo no soporto más y cayó desmayado en medio del pasillo de emergencias.

Una enfermera corrió en su ayuda y se apresuró a llamar a un médico - sus heridas son graves y de no atenderle de inmediato podría morir – explicó la enfermera al médico.

--------------- End's Flash Back ---------------

¿Estás bien? –su dulce voz sonó preocupada, no pude responderle el llanto me ahogaba. Pude sentir su delicada mano sobre la mía, la miré con los ojos rojos e inundado por las lágrimas, ella sonrió con compasión y ternura – no se por que te afecta mucho, pero no te preguntaré motivos, no es de mi incumbencia, pero por favor desahógate conmigo – sus sinceras palabras solo conmovieron más a mi herido corazón. No pude evitarlo y me abracé a ella.

Disculpa a este extraño que te ha usado de pañuelo para sus lágrimas – dije a modo de disculpa.

Tranquilo – me sonrió, Dios pude ver con claridad como me miraban sus ojos, eran sus ojos. Bajé la cabeza, avergonzado de comparar de ese modo a esa chica que me había ayudado, con otra mujer, con mi querida guerrera. No supe en ese momento por que me sentía así más tarde me daría cuenta de que no solo existía un perecido entre ellas.

Aquí – dije poniéndome de pie y ayudándole a ella a hacer lo mismo – recibe en nombre de tu abuela, el regalo, que mi bisabuelo nunca pude devolverle en persona – fingí una gran sonrisa.

Con la mirada me reprendió – lo aceptó – respondió. Y depositó un tímido beso en mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que tomaba de mis manos la pequeña caja.

Póntelo – solté de pronto – ella me miró extrañada – por favor – casi suplique cuando le quitaba e las manos la cajita.

Ella movió la cabeza en negativa, pero yo ya tenía la sortija entre los dedos. Intenté tomar su mano pero ella la retiró con suavidad – no puedo – escuche el temblar de su voz.

Por favor – repetí – en nombre de tu abuela. Pude ver en su rostro la mirada de encantadora resignación, extendió la mano y con delicadeza coloqué el anillo en el dedo medio de su mano. Permanecimos así durante algún tiempo, solo observándonos.

Ferio… - susurraron sus labios cuando solté su mano. La miré sobresaltado – _como sabes mi nombre_.

En su rostro había confusión, como si no supiera lo que acaba de hacer, estaba completamente perdida en su pensamiento – yo… - meditó. Mientras yo me moría de la impaciencia – ese era el nombre de tu bisabuelo?

Solo atiné a mover la cabeza, afirmando – ¿como lo supiste? – pronuncié después de que mi mente proceso sus últimas palabras.

No lo sé – dijo visiblemente confundida – yo soñé con un hombre muy parecido a ti – tocó mi barbilla – siempre lo veía en mis sueños…

Sin saber que hacer o que decir sacudí la cabeza y traté de encontrar explicación a cada una de sus palabras - _siempre lo veía en mis sueños_… - estaba asustada. Así que la tomé de los hombros y le llame por su nombre. Ella pareció salir de un trance.

En sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lágrimas. Unas enormes ganas de protegerla invadieron todo mi ser. La rodee con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo con fuerza contenida. Pude sentir sus manos aferrarse a mi camisa, después su llanto no se hizo esperar.

¿Como era él? – besé su cabello. Mientras su llanto iba en aumento.

No se, ni siquiera sé por que estoy llorando – apoyó su frente sobre mi pecho.

Cuéntame como era él, el hombre de tus sueños – traté de tranquilizarla.

Creo… - dudo – que era como tú – suspiró – pero el tenía dos cicatrices, una en la mejilla izquierda en forma de cruz y la otra atravesaba su nariz – se adentro en sus pensamientos – esto es absurdo – le escuche decir.

Pero no me importo, mi alegría creció infinitamente, tal vez, después de todo no había llegado demasiado tarde – _tal vez todavía tengo una oportunidad_.

Porque… - dijo apartándose de mi – porque siento esto por ti, eres un extraño… eres…

Toque sus labios con mis dedos, quería impedirle pensar en lo absurdo que era todo aquello.

No soy un extraño recuerdas? – dije con picardía. Ella se soltó de mi abrazo con desconfianza – mi nombre es Paris – resolví con toda calma.

Eres un extraño – se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Entonces permite que me convierta en un conocido… - ella no pareció convencida, pero de igual forma me regalo una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

Espero que seamos amigos, Megumi – estreché su manos a modo de saludo. Estoy seguro de que se sentía como una tonta por haber llorado de esa manera con alguien a quién no conoce en absoluto.

Yo espero lo mismo – miró hacia la tumba de su abuela – espero que si…

--------------- Flash Back ---------------

Esta muerta… - una mujer de larga cabellera blanca lo mantenía entre sus brazos.

Calma por favor… - habló con esa dulzura que solo el pasar de los años nos deja.

No puedo – se aferró a los brazos de la mujer – fue demasiado tiempo – contemplo el canoso cabello.

Si – rió con sarcasmo – pero aún puedes hacer algo, por ella… - lo soltó con suavidad. Los ojos ámbar del muchacho estaban quedando rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto.

Dime que hago sin ella… - bajó la mirada. La mujer acarició sus cabellos – que si no hay una razón para estar aquí – la mujer lo reprimió con un gesto y le pegó ligeramente la cabeza.

Tonto – pronunció la mujer – con razón te lo decía tan seguido – el se limpió las lágrimas y observó largo rato a la mujer. Quién se incorporó y camino lentamente hasta su ventana – ve a verle.

No se donde esta su tumba – estaba comenzando a resignarse.

Yo se donde es, pero no tendría chiste de esa forma… - rió la mujer.

El arqueó la ceja y aún con temor a preguntar, lo hizo – ¿chiste?

Ujum – movió el dedo índice – te daré la dirección de la que era su casa.

Aún me das miedo – comentó con cierta burla – a pesar de esa imagen tan tierna que te dejo el tiempo.

Oye! – Reclamó – deberías darme las gracias por ser tan amable contigo – fingió estar ofendida.

_Si, en verdad no has cambiado…_ - la melancolía y los buenos recuerdos acudieron a su mente – _porque tarde demasiado?..._ – de nuevo sus gestos entristecieron.

Vamos! – Animó – no puede ser tan malo – rió.

¿Estás loca? – Gritó y unas pequeñas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos – me así y te burlas!

¡Ándale¡Muy bien! – retó – y con eso que logras? – Ambos quedaron en silencio – exacto, N-A-D-A.

Que sugieres – suspiro recibiendo una nota de manos de la anciana.

--------------- End's Flash Back ---------------

Te sientes mejor – preguntó. Entendió la mano para entregarme una botella con agua.

Creo que si – maldije la forma en que me sentía.

Ah – le escuche decir – tonta…

Rápidamente voltee a verle - ¿Qué has dicho? – estaba comenzando a sentirme indignada, como un extraño osaba decirme algo así.

Eres una tonta… - afirmó.

¿Pero que…? – me levanté con brusquedad de la banca, donde hacía varios minutos que nos encontrábamos.

Lo digo por que no importa que yo sea un extraño – rió, creo que supo en que estaba pensando – no puedes guardarte lo que sientes para ti sola.

Antes de sus palabras mantuve la botella de agua a la altura e mi pecho, por si tenía que golpearlo, pero el tenía razón – ahh – dije simplemente y volví a tomar asiento – _Nunca nadie me había dicho tonta..._

No es bueno – continúo – es mejor cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartir todo – pausó, pareció meditar en algo – CASI todo – levantó el dedo.

Sin querer reí – siempre eres así de sarcástico y gracioso? – pregunte más para mi, que para él.

Aja – dijo – desde que me levanto.

Paris-san – fije mi mirada en sus ojos – gracias – le mostré el anillo en mi dedo – estoy segura de que ella estará más tranquila – le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas. Pero aún me seguí perturbando el parecido de él con el hombre de mis sueños…

Paris, por favor – cerró los ojos.

No te gusta que… - me interrumpió.

Me siento como un anciano – dijo con simpleza – solo Paris por favor…

Hai, esta bien – volví a levantarme, en esta ocasión sin reclamos y sin temores, tan solo como algo natural – debo volver a casa.

Pude ver en sus ojos un hilo de decepción, pero no me dijo nada más. Se puso de pie y me ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos – te acompaño – ordenó. Por lo general cuando alguien me hacía eso lo cuestionaba pues solían hacerlo como imponiéndome algo, pero sus palabras sonaron en extremo sinceras que solo tome su brazo.

Y viniste a Japón solo por el anillo – comenzábamos a dejar a tras el cementerio.

No – miró el cielo – vivo aquí desde hace como… - hizo cuentas, creo – cinco años – mostró con la mano.

Ah! Y que es lo que más te gusta? - sentía que si le hacía tantas preguntas como pudiera el dejaría de ser un extraño para mi.

* * *

Hace cuanto que le diste esa dirección? – preguntó un anciano desde la puerta de la habitación. 

Pues como 4 años, creo – respondió desde el balcón una anciana de larga y abundante cabellera. A pesar de su edad se veía bien, aún conservaba su esbelta figura.

Crees que al fin haya decido ir – ahora la voz del hombre se escuchaba detrás de ella. Una estrella tintineó en el cielo.

Estoy segura que al fin se ha decidido – dio medio vuelta. Y frente a ella se encontraba el hombre con el que había compartido gran parte de su vida. Con canas igual que ella, aún se veía atractivo.

Es un necio, pero no entiendo por que lo enviaste con su nieta – arrugó más la frente.

Con un gesto de fastidió se acercó a él – ¿por que más será? – el gesto de su compañero no cambio – hay! Yo me entiendo – dijo resignada. Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla se introdujo al cuarto.

No estarás pensando que es… - dijo al darse la vuelta.

Vaya! – levantó las manos por los aires – ya era hora!

Mmm – entrecerró los ojos – y si no es…

Entonces el ya tiene una razón para seguir con nosotros… - sonrió.

Cuando te portas así, me recuerdas a cierta armera loca – se sentó en la cama.

Oye! – Golpeó con dulzura el brazo del hombre – me voy a sentir celosa.

Eso es bueno – agregó.

No para ti – sentenció.

Las cortinas podían verse desde el balcón, en el interior de la recamara una pareja disfrutaba de sus cuantiosas escenas de amor, a pesar de los años, de toda adversidad su amor, seguí intacto como el primer día. Y por dentro la mujer solo deseaba una cosa.

_Espero amiga, que en esta vida seas tan feliz como yo lo he sido…_

* * *

Hace tiempo… 

Puede el destino reunir a dos personas que se aman…

Las dos mujeres la miraban llenas de tristeza – Fuu-cha – habló una de ellas – ya encontrará la forma de llegar.

Junto con Ascot – bajó la cabeza. Se sentía terrible al mentirle a una de sus mejores amigas, pero lo hacía para aminorar el sufrimiento.

No es necesario que me digan algo – miró a la nada – tengo que continuar con mi vida, no puedo esperarlo tanto… _no puedo?_ – una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

Fuu – pronunciaron al mismo tiempo – entonces ya no lo esperarás? – habló la de cabellos celestes.

Ustedes saben que eso es lo que más quiero, pero y si nunca llega? – seguía dándoles la espalda.

Las amigas se miraron entre si – te apoyaremos en lo que tu decidas – habló la pelirroja y abrazó a la rubia.

La peliazul le imitó y como años atrás, lloraron abrazadas, esta vez por el dolor de su amiga.

La rubia sentía como el aire en sus pulmones le faltaba, como cada intento por vivir era uno más por morir. las fuerzas ya casi no las sentía, sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear de tan cansadas que estaban. Pero debía seguir con su vida, seguro el lo entendería, aunque en el fondo de su corazón jamás olvidaría ese gran amor, por el momento lo único que podía hacer era enterarlo o terminaría matándola el sufrimiento. No quiso preocupar a sus amigas, pero era evidente que la conocían muy bien como para ocultarles todo lo que le sucedía. Y así ahí abrazada a sus dos mejores amigas, decidio que era mejor mirar siempre hacia adelante, después si algún día era necesario, entonces se dría la vuelta y enfrentaría lo que viniera, pero estaba segura de que en esta vida, no sería...

* * *

¿Estás bien? – la misma escena el mismo murmullo. Pero extrañamente esta vez no estaba sangrando mi rodilla - ¿Estás bien? – escuche de nuevo aquella voz. 

Levante la vista, la luz de nuevo me impedía ver con claridad las facciones de ese hombre; tenía la sensación de conocerlo y sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que el jamás me haría daño - no me dejes – pronuncié con un nudo en la garganta – por favor…

Vi su mano sostener la mía y como si estuviera hecha de papel me levanto y mantuvo entre sus brazos. Me aferré a su cuello, aún no podía ver la cara con claridad, pero esas cicatrices…, sabía de sobra que las conocía. Había salido de aquel oscuro pasillo entre sus brazos.

He venido por ti – dijo poniendo mis pies en tierra. Mi rodilla estaba sana, no tenía ni un rasguño.

Levante la mirada atónita y pude ver con claridad sus ojos, su cabello – eres tú… - tragué saliva. Él me sonrió.

Ya no estarás sola, por que he venido por ti – volvió a sonreír. Con un dedo guío mi vista a su oreja izquierda, de ella pendía una argolla. Baje rápidamente la mirada, era similar a mi anillo, de nuevo volví mis ojos a los suyos.

Tomó mi mano y beso el dorso de esta, recuerdo sentir mis mejillas arder al máximo – yo… - comencé. Pero su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que mi mente solo se concentro en el cálido aliento que despedía. Y me deje llevar por sus suaves labios que cubrieron los míos, me besó como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Me sentí la mujer más dichosa del mundo al sentir todo el amor que trataba de demostrarme con ese beso. Sus brazos me rodearon y una extraña sensación de bienestar llegó hasta el ultimo poro de mi cuerpo – te amo – dije en un momento en el que sus labios me dejaron respirar.

--------

Te amo – susurró una rubia desde su cama. Dormía y la enorme sonrisa en su rostro denotaba lo feliz que era en su sueño, fuera cual fuera.

--------

Ya estas en casa – colocó un mechón de mi cabello, extrañamente corto, detrás de mi oreja. Miró por sobre mi hombro y dirigí la vista hacia donde él veía. Dos jovencitas nos miraban, estaban tomadas de la mano y sonreían. Sentí que eran felices por que yo ya lo era – bienvenida de nuevo – pronunciaron y mi sueño comenzó a desvanecerse. Dejé de sentir su mano cubriendo la mía, me alarmé y quise sujetarlo pero el desapareció.

--------

No te vayas! – grite cuando mis ojos se abrieron, estaba en mi cama. Fue un sueño – fue un sueño – susurré. Me sentí vacía de pronto, pero la calida mano que cubrió la mía desvaneció de pronto todos esos sentimientos de zozobra.

¿Una pesadilla? – dijo el hombre a mi lado mientras se frotaba los ojos. Sin querer lo desperté. Sus cabellos revueltos lo hacían ver tierno.

Si – baje la cabeza apenada, como podía soñar con un extraño, teniendo a un ángel durmiendo a mi lado?. Pero no, ese hombre no era un extraño, mi corazón le pertenecía, no podía ser un extraño.

¿Estás bien? – me cubrió con su cuerpo y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo. Esa voz – me separé de su abrazo para observarlo mejor, su mirada preocupada estrujó mi corazón.

No me dejes sola… - de pronto recordé cada palabra que dije en mis sueños.

Ya no estarás sola, por que yo estaré contigo… - me dijo al oído. Era él, el hombre de mis sueños era él. No había duda, con unas cuantas palabras diferentes, pero con el mismo sentir. Me aferré a su pecho y aspire el aroma de su cuello.

Contigo ya no me siento sola… - besó mi cabello.

Yo tampoco, me siento solo – me acercó más a él obligándome a recostarme sobre su pecho.

Megumi – dijo de pronto e hizo una larga pausa – te amo…

Y yo a ti Paris… - lo besé.

Quien diría que desde aquel día te volverías mi razón de ser… - _gracias abuela, por este regalo tan maravilloso…y gracias también a ti Ferio-san...  
_

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno...  
Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias... reclamos. Cumplidos, felicitaciones (pero ke muestra de modestia y humildad la mia jejeje) dejenlos en sus reviews si así lo desean, todo para saber si les gusto el mini Fic de Fuu&Ferio (Anaís&Paris).  
Para serles sincera me rompí la cabeza noche y día para hacer que el caracter de los personajes sean... lo más pegado posible a los de la caricatura (y al manga) con respecto a los años. Como verán puse a un París más maduro (ojala les guste). Y pues diganme que tal esta, ya había escrito un mini-fic sobre Hikaru&Latens (Lucy&Lantis, pero fue más fácil son mi pareja favorita). Cumpli mi promesa de escribir sobre esta pareja. Ahora solo me falta una Umi/Marina&Ascot. Les dejo esta historia para que lean! y hasta la próxima..._

_Megumi significa Bendición... (Solo por si las dudas, jejeje)  
_

_Arigato!!!!  
_


End file.
